Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Nadia needs to master at least $194$ songs. Nadia has already mastered $7$ songs. If Nadia can master $4$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Nadia will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Nadia Needs to have at least $194$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 194$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 194$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 4 + 7 \geq 194$ $ x \cdot 4 \geq 194 - 7 $ $ x \cdot 4 \geq 187 $ $x \geq \dfrac{187}{4} \approx 46.75$ Since we only care about whole months that Nadia has spent working, we round $46.75$ up to $47$ Nadia must work for at least 47 months.